


Protection

by ItsFinnley666 (RavenDeliahJones), RavenDeliahJones



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: 0.1 seconds mention of Vinny, F/M, Fluff, Overprotective, evan being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/ItsFinnley666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan comes to greet Steph, things go askew, but it's all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Steph groaned, feeling her stomach churn. She'd been ill all day and hadn't told Evan, of course. She knew he'd just freak out, and assume something was wrong with the baby. She bit her lip, debating whether to mention it or not - but the more she thought about it, the more she panicked. When was the last time the baby had kicked? The door creaked open and Evan entered with a small grin, "How's my girl doing?" He opened his arms, a sign for her to come greet him. She smiled, sliding off the couch to hug him. 

Suddenly, her vision blurred, and her legs gave out beneath her. Evan rushed to catch her as she fell. He picked her up and set her on the couch, trying to wake her up. "Steph?" He sighed anxiously, putting a hand to her forehead. His palm was cool against her flushed skin and he swore to himself, running into the kitchen to get a cloth and rinse it with cold water. He placed the cloth on her brow and began to bite at his nails. If she didn't wake up in the next five minutes, he'd call Vinny, Evan decided. Eventually, for what felt like hours, Steph's eyes fluttered open. He cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. "Are you alright?! Dear God, Steph, you scared me!" She nods weakly, smiling at Evan. She goes to stand up, but Evan grabs her arms, gently pushing her down. "Don't move." She frowned. "I'm only getting a glass of water!" She exclaims, frowning at Evan's overprotective nature. He shakes his head,   
"You shouldn't be moving! If you pass out again you'll hurt yourself and the baby." Steph sighs, and attempts to argue, bit Evan is stubborn - they both were, but this time Evan really wasn't letting up. "Look, I get you want to be independent and shit, but I'm being a good father and since I fucking care about you, and I fucking care about this baby, don't move from this couch." She smiles, something about the thought of Evan being an overprotective dad to her child just made her feel so complete, like all the years of madness were bearable because of this. She let out a chuckle and picked up a knife that was laying on the coffee table next to her. Evan never cleaned them up but he promised to the second she went into labour.   
"If you don't let me move, I might have to stab you!" Evan paused, raising an eyebrow and staring at her, she knew it made him feel all happy inside when she fucked around with these things. He's a strange little bunny, she thinks to herself with a grin. He grabs the katana that's precariously mounted onto the wall and smirks,   
"Hah, fuck you! Mine's bigger!" Steph couldn't help but snort,   
"I should fucking hope so." She drops the knife onto the carpet below her, "Since I don't have one." Evan looks at her with confusion, before the dirty joke sunk in, and he starts laughing. He falls down on the couch next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder,   
"I fucking love you!" She smiles lightly and puts her head on chest,   
"Can I get that glass of water now, mister 'soon-to-be-dad'?"


End file.
